Goodbye Friends
by Shinohara Akari
Summary: Ia sangatlah baik dan pengertian,berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang tidaklah menyukai aku, mereka selalu mengejek-ngejek aku,itu karna aku miskin dan sahabatku tidak seperti aku…../ warning: AU , typo(s), OOC , Gaje.


**Desclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **K+

**Genre :** Angst , Tragedy

**Warning : AU , **typo(s), OOC , Gaje.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Aku dan sahabat ku berjalan bersama kesekolah. Di setiap perjalanan kami selalu tertawa dan bercanda. Hari-hari ku pun ku jalani bersama nya. Di setiap aku sedih dia selalu menghibur ku, dia pun selau bercerita kepadaku Dan dia lah tempatku mencurahkan isi hatiku.

Ia sangatlah baik dan pengertian,berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang tidaklah menyukai aku, mereka selalu mengejek-ngejek aku,itu karna aku miskin dan sahabatku tidak seperti aku…..  
Dia sering mengajakku kerumah-nya,dan aku pun sering mengajak nya dia bernama INO dan aku bernama SAKURA.  
Aku suka bercerita tentang hidupku kepadanya,itu karna ia bisa memberiku nasihat dan membuatku semangat,biarpun di ejek adalah tife orang peceria,ia selalu ceria biar ada yang nakal kepada-nya ataupun jail,tidak seperti aku Cuma di ejek aja aku sudah merasa….eeeeehhhhmmmm.

Pada suatu hari Ino mengajakku jalan-jalan ke tempat bermain, aku sangat senang,kami bermain sepuas-nya,semua permainan kami coba,mulai dari komedi putar hingga -sampai kami lupa sudah sore,akhirnya kami pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Selama aku tetap bersamanya,hidupku akan terasa senang dan bahagia, biar diejek teman-temanku,karena ada Ino yang selalu menghiburku.

Tapi… pada suatu hari ia tak hadir ke sekolah, sehabis pulang sekolah aku apaa….dirumahnya pun kosong,aku sangat bingung,kenapa hari ini Ino tak ada,biasanya kalau ia mau pergi ia selalu memberi kali ini bingung sekali.  
Besok harinya,disekolah Ino masih tidak pun kembali lagi kerumah-nya,dan masih tidak ada orang-nya. Besok hari nya lagi disekolah ia tetap tidak hadir,kambali lagi aku kerumah-nya dan masih tidak hari aku menunggnya di sekolah tapi ia tak kunjung hari pun aku dirumah-nya masih tak ada orang-nya.

Akhirnya,hari-hariku, ku lewati sendirian,tidak lagi bersamanya,hari-hari pun berjalan dengan -temanku tak ada yang mau menjadi temanku,mungkin…itu karna hidupku yang miskin.

Disekolah aku hanya berdiam dan berdiam,di rumah pun aku melakukan-nya lagi,berdiam dan berdiam.

Sekarang tak ada lagi yang menghiburku saat-saat aku sedih,seperti ada lagi canda tawa,yang ada hanya tangisan rasa kesedihan.

Setelah dua bulan, hari-hari ku lewati sendirian dan berdiam diri,tanpa nya  
Di depan pintu aku mendapat kan sepucuk surat,ku buka dan ku baca surat itu.

Buat Sahabatku  
From : Ino

Ra…..Bagaimana kabarmu?Mudah-mudahan baik-baik aja .  
Aku udah lama pingin nulis surat ini ke kamu tapi baru sekarang ada kesempatan.  
Maaf yaa…..waktu itu aku gak ngasih kabar atas kepergianku,aku tidak bisa ngasih kabar karna malam itu aku dan keluargaku jalan-jalan ke taman saat aku mau nyebrang,aku tak tau bahwa ada mobil disebelah kiri ku,mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.  
Dengan cepat aku tertabrak,dan orang yang menabrak itu tak tau entah saat itu juga aku dibawa kerumah sakit, "kata dokter aku mengalami luka yang sangat parah".Jadi aku harus tetap dirawat dirumah sakit sampai sekarang pun aku harus tetap dirumah sakit.  
Semenjak aku terbaring dirumah sakit aku sangat ada lagi canda tawa dari mu dan tak ada lagi curahan –curahan hati mu.  
Aku sangat bosan dirumah sakit ini.

Dah dulu ya Ra…

Salam Manis Selalu,  
Sahabatmu  
Ino.

Aku tak menyangka…  
Ternyata dia tabrakan,aku sangat sedih,air mata ku sedih mengalir akan mendoakanmu agar kita bisa bersama-sama lagi.(ucapku dalam hati)  
Waktu trus berjalan, aku tak pernah lagi tau akan kabar dari 5 bulan sudah Ino dirawat dirumah sakit dan tak kunjung sembuh.

Pada suatu hari aku diajak oleh ibuku untuk menengok Ino,aku sangaaat senang,karna aku bisa ketemu Ino,setelah sampai dirumah sakit hati terasa senang tepat diruang rawat nya ino,hatiku terasa sedih, Ino tak sadarkan diri,ia hanya terbaring ditempat tidur nya,lalu aku bertanya kepada ibu nya "bagaimana keadaan ino saat ini,"  
"Ino koma. jawab ibu Ino"  
Hatiku lagsung sedih tak berdaya,

Akhirnya ibuku mengajaku pulang,dirumah aku sedih,nangis dan menangis,disekolah aku hanya merenung dan melamun.

Setelah berbulan-bulan,hingga mendapat kan kabar..tak gembira. Ino telah meniggal dunia.

Aku sangat sedih.  
Apa yang aku lakukan setelah Ino tak ada didunia sadar bahwa dunia ini tak selamanya ada,dan hidup ini pun kita hanya sementara,  
Jadi aku akan mengulang nya dari hidup itu tanpa orang lain.  
Tapi aku ingin di hidup dan mati aku akan tetap bersahabat bersama Ino.  
Semoga kamu bahagia disana Ino.

THE END

.

.

.

arigatou yang udah baca ^_^


End file.
